Do I?
by Rumace
Summary: Everyone is at a vacation hotel. Near the beach. Everyone is asking weird questions. Kyou POV. Kyomaki. You know what that means... zomg guy on guy! No hardcore stuff, for you lemon fiends. Boo hoo, too bad, so sad. Haha.


HI PEOPLE!! Guess what!? My computer sucks. That's what. It's a little piece of -beep- and -beepity beep beeeeeeep- and it won't -beeeeeeeeeeeeep bleeepity blep blarghh- Any who.. What was I doing?

-roflmaowtfomglawlies-

Blue waves lapped at the sandy beaches, biting his toes as his feet sunk deeper. The sun set in the distance behind hazy clouds, causing his hair to shine in a golden hue. His blue eyes reflecting the scenery like a mirror.

"Tamaki.." I dared to disrupt the beautiful picture set before me.

He turned to me with a blank expression filled with innocence. After a few seconds of calculation he gave me a bright smile, knocking the air out of my already empty lungs.

"Kyouya.."

It' s moments like this. Moments where I wish I could just take him into my arms. Moments where I wish I could just hold for eternity and never let go. Moments where I wish I could kiss him. But I didn't. I could never bring myself to be bold enough to touch the soft light, fearing that I would taint it in some way. Denying myself any type of self satisfaction, or pleasure. It made me wonder if I was really such a coward.

Tamaki turned back to the ocean with a gentle smile and closed is eyes to breathe in deeply, "It's nice isn't it?"

I watched him through half lidded eyes, managing to give out a sound of agreement. He turned back to me, smile wider than ever, "Kyouya, we should go swimming later."

With a shake of my head I gave him a critical stare, "In the dead of night?" He nodded in reply, all too enthusiastically. I pondered his sanity for a moment. Deciding to blame it on the sun basking I walked up to him and pat him on the shoulder, "We'll freeze Tamaki." His eyes widened as he finally realized this. Maybe he thought we were from those animated movies where everyone would walk through snow and never seem to get cold. I turned and began the short trek back to the hotel. Tamaki was staring holes into my back and I could feel it, burning like acid. Although I doubt the intentions were ill. I stopped and looked back at the daydreaming stare I was receiving, "Are you coming?"

He jerked, noticeably surprised, and moved forward. He seemed lost in thought about something or other. Maybe another way to win over Haruhi. My own thoughts are cutting me deeper than a knife. This is a feeling I should be used to by now but it always seemed to open a fresh wound. I wonder if I should just tell him and get the worst over with. Another glance back rendered me paralyzed, he was smiling. Of course, he's always smiling but this time he was smiling like one would do when they are looking at a person they care about very much. I'm pretty sure he does care about me, not in the way I'd like, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Kyouya, I love you."

My steps stopped. Same with my heart. I just know it. It's stopped moving and I'm going to drop dead right now.

"You're an awesome friend." With that, the blonde skipped in front of me.

He doesn't even realize what his little statement did to me, does he? I wouldn't think so. The all familiar sting returned to my chest and my hand reflexively gripped the fabric protecting my skin, "Not the way I do..."

I cursed myself for this weakness. This difference in personality from what I show everyone else. Now my world revolved around that golden haired bafoon. However, I can't say I hate it.

-wtfomglawl-

"Kyouya?" Haruhi. The name ran through my head knowingly and I turned to her questioningly.

She stared at me for a moment with the usual face. Gigantic eyes that seemed to attract everyone. After what seemed like an eternity she finally opened her cute mouth, "How do you feel about Tamaki?"

I ALMOST lost my balance. What would you do? It's a very unexpected question. A question that relates to the being that has been plaguing me for some time of my life. "Why do you ask this?" She smiled, as if her answer was just given, "Someone wanted to know." I gave her the look, "Someone?" Another smile later and she turned, "Someone curious about what Tamaki means to you." With that she ran off, leaving me to watch her departing back, question still unanswered.

-wtfomglawl-

If I had to list the things I hated in the world, it would come out in a scroll similar to that of School Rumble's popular Tenma Tsukamoto's love confession. In other words, a very very very very long document. In fact, if I ever decided to write out a confession of love, it would be extremely frustrating and take me several months. Several months of killing trees and wasting ink.

I turned to corner to find the twins laughing about a joke I missed by a few seconds. "Hikaru. Kaoru." I don't know why I decided to call them. Why did I call them? It was a mistake to even acknowledge them when unnecessary. My shield is weakening.

They grinned mischievously at me and I knew in the back of my mind, I should be in China by now.

"Well well, if it isn't our vp. Kyouya!" Their synchronization was scary and just a bit unnerving. I'm starting to think that rumor about twins having telepathy wasn't as farfetched as it seemed.

"Don't you two have things to do?"

They gave each a quick glance. Ah, that must be where they communicate. "Not really." I knew it. I wonder if they can do that from far away.

Hikaru rand his fingers through his hair briefly, "So... Kyouya, I've been wondering."

I eyed him warily, "What about?"

Kaoru answered for him, "What's your sexual preference?"

I could feel my glasses slipping, "Sorry, what?"

They began to alternate in poses. When one became tired of one pose the other would take it, and vice versa. It's an amusing sight.

"We were kind of wondering, since you don't really entertain the girls." The other cut in, "We mean, you only ever sell merchandise." And then the other, "It's not like you down them with passion like the rest of us." Somehow the pose ended in one of them leaning on the other, while the one being leaned on posed like The Thinker without the bare skin and leaf.

"I don't think gender matters."

They grinned and sang to themselves, "Alright! We got an answer!" I coughed to regain their attention, "Was this by any chance asked for someone else?" They glanced once again and quickly made their leave without a single word. I swear it's those tiny moments of eye contact that they exchange ideas and thoughts.

-wtfomglawl-

The hotel seemed really empty for some reason as I explored it. It usually WAS empty because the building was private and only family came during summer. But, that's not what I meant. Even if the hotel was empty, there would be maids or a wandering guard sniffing around. They at least made some noises. Feet hitting wooden floors or the clatter of moving carts. No, it was eerily quiet and it quirked me to no end.

I decided to inspect the kitchen for any signs of life, chefs preparing dinner perhaps. To my surprise, no one was there. The food seemed to have already been made, but all was silent. This was particularly frightening. I wouldn't admit it of course, but one gets worried when it seems like you're alone.

I turned to return to the hall and set off on another search mission. My face met a very warm chest instead of the expected air. I stepped back and looked up and Mori's familiar stoic face. "Ah. So someone is here..."

Mori tilted his head down so as to meet my eyes. He raised his eyebrow at me and then I realized that my glasses were crooked from impact. Quickly fixing it, I looked back up at him and asked, "Where are the others?"

Mori looked to the right. I'm going to assume they're in the den then. He looked back at me and stared. Considering the previous events of the day I opened my mouth and spoke, "Want to ask me something?"

He nodded and rests his hand on my head, "How tall are you?"

Okay, the questions just keep getting more and more random, "Five foot five. Why do you ask?"

Mori smiled lightly, "You're taller."

Taller than who? Not Mori surely. The twins? Haruhi? Hunny? Speaking of Hunny. I haven't seen him yet. Maybe he'll be the next person I meet. Hah. Maybe.

-wtfomglawl-

"...and there was a really cute cake in the display! There's were lots of strawberries all over it! Can you believe it? It was really cheap too! I bought lots and lots!"

Well. I'd say I called that. Still, I feel like this is all being set up or something. I could just be paranoid. And here I am, sitting with Hunny and enjoying tea with cake.

"Kyouya."

I returned my attention to the small blonde, "Hm?"

He nervously played with Bun Bun, and firmly held his head down in an attempt to avoid my eyes, "Kyouya... are you perverted?"

I choked on the liquid that was about to go down the tubes. I feel like I'm being interviewed for a special blind date, like the ones you see on television. I keep expecting some poorly dressed cameramen to jump from the bushes and shout, "YOU'VE BEEN HAD!"

After watching the petite boy poke at the cake before him repeatedly I decided to answer.

"I think every healthy boy harbors an explicit imagination Hunny."

He blushed deeply and sets his fork down, "Uh huh. Uhm... Tamaki wanted to see you."

This catches my complete attention, "Really?" My voice doesn't sound like I care though. He notices the unfeeling tone and hesitates. I wait patiently before he finally blurts, "He's on the patio."

Of I go then. TO SALVATION! Or not.

-wtfomglawl-

Upon entering the room before the patio, I immediately notice candles. They aren't lit or anything, they just stood out to me. Did we have those before? Were those there when I was in here earlier? My eyes fell on the door, which was agape. Then the wind blew the curtains to the side, my eyes following them and landing on a fair skinned figure leaning on a support beam. My steps were brisk and purposeful as I made my way to the silhouette.

As soon as I was outside, I was floored by the pure exotic aura the idiot gave off. He glowed with the moon, larger than usual, behind him. His smile brighter than any light could possibly compare. This was him in his entire unrefined, no holds back, self. Just pure... Tamaki.

Not only that. In this chilly air, the man was standing there clad in nothing but black silk boxers. Didn't the twins give that to him?

I could feel myself releasing breath I didn't know I was holding. As he titled his head toward the ocean I could feel all my well organized resolve withering. I want to touch him. My fingers twitched at my side. My desire burned.

He returned his gaze on me, "Hey... what are you doing here?"

He pulled himself straight and I realized. Tamaki was shorter than me. Then everything just began to swirl in my head. '...preference?...' '...feel?...' '...perverted?...' '...tall?...' They set me up.

I could feel it in my gut. Tamaki probably had no part in this and they all made me come here with these annoying thoughts so I could humiliate myself. But all the malice vanished when I looked back at Tamaki, who was still a lengths away.

He held out his hand, "Won't you come here with me?"

My fingers coiled into a fist and tightened, "Alright."

When I reached his side, my eyes quickly took in the body that always seemed so edible. He was so perfect... I tore my eyes away when he moved. "Nice isn't it?"

I pulled my gaze toward his face, that's when I realized, he was looking at me, "What is?"

He hesitantly edged closer, "Everything."

I inhaled sharply and released, "Yeah..."

I noticed a slight shiver. Although he had tried to hide it. I sighed, once and idiot always an idiot. I pulled off my coat and draped it over him. He flinched at the contact, "Eh...?" His hand rose to touch the fabric of the jacket, "But aren't you cold?" I glared at him, "I can manage. Besides I think you need it more."

He snuggled into the collar, "Thank you."

I resisted the urge to just yank him into my arms and claim it was for body heat in case he caught pneumonia. The urge strengthened when he began to rub his arms. He pulled the coat on hastily and fumbled with the buttons. After several minutes of his fingers slipping I lost it and grabbed his arm. He gasped as I pulled him closer and lay my head in the crook of his neck. "K- Kyouya?"

"Body heat." I mumbled against his flesh.

He struggled to escape my weak hug and I became annoyed. If he wants to freeze himself so badly, why'd he even wear the boxers? I slid my hand down till it was on his lower back. He tensed, like he knew what I was going to do. I smirked against his skin and forcibly pulled his lower body into mine. He whimpered, his body going numb in my hands. It was then, I knew why he was avoiding contact. With an inward grin I thought, 'Something's poking me.' Tamaki shuddered when I shifted against him. 'Are you perverted?' I am a pervert.

"Kyouya..." His shaky whisper turning me on in many many ways. I held him tighter. 'What's your sexual preference?' I apparently have fallen for a guy.

I pulled back to look at the angelic face. He watched me through cloudy eyes and I could feel the last thread of my sanity snapping. Slowly I lowered my face to his until our breaths mingled. My eyes shut as my lips met his. 'How do you feel about Tamaki?'

I love him.

-soiherdyouleikmudkipz-

Oh yeah. For you no life fans. Yes Tamaki is actually taller than Kyouya. BUT NOW HES SHORTER! Cause I can play God in my fanfics! Do you have a problem with that!? Yes? No? Maybe so? Pie?

Yeah that's it people. I'm not in a very inspirational mood. Sorry if it's too short for your liking. Review please.


End file.
